


Pour te rappeler que je t'aime

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Yuya pensait qu’il ne pouvait être plus heureux que ça. Hikaru l’avait ramené pour un court séjour à Okinawa, et il avait été surprise pour l’ initiative de son copain.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Pour te rappeler que je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Pour te rappeler que je t’aime**

Yuya avait regardé la mer avec une expression absorbé pendant plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Il était assis sur la plage, à côté de Hikaru; il était tard, et ils étaient seuls à la mer.

Yuya pensait qu’il ne pouvait être plus heureux que ça. Hikaru l’avait ramené pour un court séjour à Okinawa, et il avait été surprise pour l’ initiative de son copain.

Ce soir Hikaru lui avait demandé de flâner le long de la mer, et Yuya s’avait senti heureux comme jamais lui souvenait d’être été.

Il prenait la main de le plus jeune, en tenant-la dans sa; puis il se pencha vers lui, en mettant sa tête sur son épaule, et soupira.

“Pourquoi soupires-tu?” demandé Hikaru, commençant à caresser lentement son cheveux, à la fois en pressant le fiancée contre lui.

“Je ne sais pas, je suis...” lui dit, pensif. “Détendu. Ce week-end a été une bonne idée, Hikka.”

Le plus jeune sourit, en baisant lui sur ses lèvres, chèrement.

“Je suis d’accord. Je voulais du temps de passer avec mon copain, pour rappeler lui que je l’aime.” dit-il, un peu penaud.

Yuya sourit, en baisant lui encore, et encore, et encore.

“J’aime mon copain aussi” murmura-t-il, en fermant les yeux et en s’abandonnant à la bruit du mer et du souffle de Hikaru.

Il était bien plus que détendu. Il était heureux.


End file.
